The Way I Loved You
by Sunken-Battleships
Summary: Break ups aren't fun, but dating someone who you don't have feelings for is worse. It makes you want to go back in time and mend your mistakes. ONE SHOT!


Hermione Jean Granger watched the pouring rain in the street outside of her bedroom, she thought about the red head that was coming to pick her up soon." This is what you wanted right Hermione?" She murmured quietly as she heard the squelching of tire sounds down below her window sill." This is what I wanted." Picking up her black purse she headed down stairs as she did so somewhere she heard one of her favorite songs.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
_  
Hermione looked around in confusion as the she pulled her brown coat with black fur trim on, the doorbell rang right as the clock hit 6:30." My charmers always on time isn't he." She let a small smile play it's way on to her face. But even as she walked through the rain with her soon to be husband as he held a umbrella over there red and brown heads. She heard that taunting song in her head once again, but this time the next part of the song.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

" Hermione, you look beautiful tonight." Ron whispered in her ear, Hermione did her best not to laugh. This night was not what she wanted, this was.. So hard! Confusing, distracting, she felt light headed as she sat down in the front seat next to Ronald Weasley, even as she sat down she thought of the man she left for the youngest Weasley boy. Of all there times together, of the kisses that they shared in weather like this.  
_  
But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

" I remember cursing your name at 2am Draco, I do! I swear I'll never forget us." Hermione felt tears starting to find there way out of her squeezed eye lids. She remembered all the promises and everything, all her emotional breakdowns that only Draco could control, the things that Ron would never understand about her.. She remembered how her life was so fast and uncontrollable, but here she was seating next to Ron.

_Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

But there was Ron!!! Ron was always nice to her, he was everything that Draco wasn't. He was so sensitive, that surprised everyone. Ron was the most perfect guy she had met, Draco was never on time, he didn't respect her space, he didn't know her parents. And there was Ron and he.. He was friends with her mum and dad.. And he even learned how to call Hermione just to keep in touch when he was away on Auror business.  
_  
__He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable_

"But! Why can't I love Draco, but I do." Hermione realized there where two boys that she loved, one who she could have fights with and everything was fast and a mess. And the other was perfect, charming and everything she ever.. Not everything she wanted, Ron took things to slowly for Hermione's liking. He didn't like rushing things, kisses in the rain where far out of the question. That was going way to far!

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

Hermione then realized that her smile was fake, her heart wasn't breaking, she had no emotions currently. Ron's sensitiveness was to much. She didn't really love him, she didn't feel anything around the red headed Weasley! And Draco, oh sweet Draco.. He. HE! He was everything, a mess, crazy nights, she couldn't understand Draco, and she let him get away by doing that! She ruined there lives by doing that.. How could she have." Why did I do this?" And Ron was so oblivious to what was going inside her heart.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now  
_  
Hermione realized she needed Draco, she needed screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, she needed to a name to curse in the time before light, she needed to not have acted insane.. Not have gone out with Dean Thomas when she needed Draco most. She needed to break down and come undone, to have her life go by in a whiz instead of this slow dreary thing. She knew that she needed and wanted to feel all those feelings once again, to enjoy the soft feel of Draco's lips against her own.  
_  
I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
__And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
_  
" That's the way I loved you Draco, THAT'S THE WAY! Am I even doing the right thing?" Hermione shouted out to the world forgetting who she was with." Am I even to the right damn thing? Do I even feel a stupid thing? DO I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING? Damn you Draco I love you.. That's the way I loved you." Tears started to pouring down the girls cheeks. Hermione jumped out of the car and ran towards a familiar manor not far away. A teasing song finished in her head as this happened.  
_  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you,  
_  
Hermione saw him as she ran up the muddy driveway." Draco! I'm sorry, I really am, I shouldn't have.. I am so stupid! It's just that. I love you, and there ain't no way I'm ever gonna leave you, unless you don't want me. If you don't love me just tell me and I'll never come back again, I'll leave you to your life, to your happiness. And never have anything to do with you again. Because that's the way I loved you!"  
Draco watched the poor girl then made up his mind in one second." Hermione, I love you too. And if you leave then I'll be heartbroken again. Your my life, hope and everything. Hermione, marry me." The blonde Malfoy kneeled down in the muddy ground and pulled out a velvet box." I've always carried it, hoping that someday.. That maybe someday I could find you again and redeem myself from shouting and fighting with you."

***2 years later...

A couple lay in fresh summers grass under the shade of a apple tree that was just blossoming. One of them held a silver iPod touch in their hand letting a sweet song play in to the silence of the crickets chirping.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
_And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable_

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

" I hate and love that song at the same time, I mean.. It did bring you back to me." The male was the first to speak as he placed a hand over the brunettes stomach which clearly had a baby in it." Hermione, I love you more then anything. It's just so sudden that there's going to be another Malfoy in the family soon." Draco leaned over and kissed his wife. Hermione just smiled at him and turned the iPod off. They where one happy family, just because of that one innocent song...

**A/N: Another one of my oneshots. And not the best, **

**Disclaimer-JK Rowling wrote and created the Harry Potter world, I wouldn't dare try and steal credit from her. The whole universe is awesome!  
Disclaimer-Taylor Swift wrote the song "The Way I Loved You", which came out in her album _Fearless_ in the year 2008. **


End file.
